Russian Roulette
by ThePepsiNinja
Summary: You have to prove your love to Russia. This is the idea he came up with to do so. Russia X You/OC
1. Russian Roulette  version 1

Got this idea after listening to Rihanna, who happens to be one of my favorite music artists. I don't know if anyone has made a oneshot for this, nor do I know if this is smart, mainly because I've never written anything like this before, but...you don't know if you don't try, right? Teehee.

ⓒHetalia by Hidekaz Himaruya. I don't own Hetalia, but as far as I know, I do own this plotline so...mine! lol.

* * *

><p><em><span>And you can see my heart, beating<span>_

_You can see it through my chest_

_Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving_

_I know that I must pass this test_

_So just pull the trigger_

**Rihanna-Russian Roulette**

* * *

><p>"Close your eyes. Sometimes it helps." He said to you calmly. You tried it, finding it barely helped at all. You briefly wondered how many times he'd played this before but quickly pushed it away from the front of your mind. You took a deep breath, spinning the chamber, the muzzle pointed at your temple. You still didn't understand why you were doing this. He'd told you that in order to be with him you'd have to face the possibility of death, unafraid. A very tall order, but somehow you had agreed, not knowing what the hell you were getting yourself into.<p>

At the last minute, you saw brief pictures of segments of your life behind your eyelids. You bit back a sob. There were so many people who you'd probably never get to see again. But alas, it was too late to think about that. All you needed to do to be with Ivan, to prove you loved him, was to be brave and pull the trigger, and live. Just one more shot. One, and then it's over.

A shuddering breath was heard on your part along with a matching exhale, you opened your eyes to see Ivan, who looked…sad. You didn't know why but that was the word you came up with to describe it. Your twitching finger pulled the trigger.

**BANG!**


	2. Alternate Version

Aaaaannnddd...here's the alternate...I don't know if I like this one, but it's getting published anyway. I don't care. lol.

ⓒHetalia by Hidekaz Himaruya. I own the original plotline and this'n which is the alternate version of the first one. And...*searches* This fork. I own this fork that I now hold in my hand.

* * *

><p><em><span>And you can see my heart, beating<span>_

_You can see it through my chest_

_Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving_

_I know that I must pass this test_

_So just pull the trigger_

**Rihanna-Russian Roulette**

* * *

><p>You were going to prove to Ivan that you loved him. It was his sick idea to have me play this, but you complied upon hearing his reasoning. You needed to be strong enough to be able to face death without fear. Because of who he was, you understood and agreed. You confidently took the revolver, spun the chamber and held the muzzle of the gun to your temple and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened.<p>

"Again." He said sternly, his strong Russian accent very apparent in his voice. You nodded, not moving the revolver, spinning the chamber and pulled the trigger again. Nothing happened. You looked at him, expecting some kind of confirmation that yes, you were strong enough. "Again." He commanded again. You nodded and repeated the process. Same outcome. You were alive. He seemed mildly impressed, standing up from where he was standing and walked over to you.

"You were stronger than I thought you were, da? You passed the test. Take the revolver and go. I'll check on you later." You nodded, walking out of the room and went to your room, not far away.

Once you got to your room, the shame sunk in. You were such a coward. You opened your hand, the same one that held the revolver and there it was, the single bullet that was supposed to be in the revolver chamber from the beginning. You had palmed it at the last minute, eliminating the chances of you dying, which was the whole point of the test in the first place. You were too scared of the possible outcome. You rubbed your forehead in frustration.

This wasn't right. You felt too guilty, fooling him like that. Scowling, you took the bullet and put it in the chamber, spun it, ad held the gun to your temple again and pulled the trigger.

_Once._

_Twice._

_Thrice._

You were alive. You were shaking. You'd done it. You'd actually played the game, facing death, and lived. You began sobbing.

The door to your room opened and Ivan came in, seeing you, a sobbing mess. Sighing, he walked over to you.

"This happens a lot. The shock of facing death really affects people sooner or later, da? Let it out." He said calmly. And you did. The floodgates seemed to disappear. You just never told him about your previous cowardice. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. You'd still faced it, after all. Just…not with him. And that probably made him sadder and had more impact on you than actually playing the game did.

* * *

><p>And I don't know how well I did. Please review, and tell me how I did? Please?<p> 


End file.
